Heroes: Aftermath
by Something.more.then.Personal
Summary: A Different Take on Season Two. No MayaAlejandro....New Heroes Arrive Old ones Return...


_**Unknown Location**_

_**-2 Years Ago-**_

In the centre of a Dark room five hooded figures sit around a large table an empty seat at the head of the table is lit by as overhead lamp the only source of light in the room, the door to the room opens as a figure enters and heads to the head of the table.

"Now baby-sitting isn't my ideal job but in times such as these desperate times…you know how it goes" The man says as he takes his seat.

"You can all call me Thompson" He says as his face is lit up, he looks around the room at the five individuals.

"First of all i think we should get to know one another not names I don't care for names and I will not remember them once I leave this room"

He says as once again the door opens and a tall black man enters.

"This man doesn't have a name nor does he speak he is however one of you his power is a lot more useful to us which is why he will remain here in the headquarters to oversee your training…Now where was i? Ah yes introductions your names your lives they are no longer needed you gave up all that when we found you the only time any of you will require a name is when you are sent out into the field and judging from this information not a single one of you is ready for that"

He said as he stood up and walked around the room.

"Each of you possess an ability that makes you unique we will need each of you to perform certain tasks that some would feel are … unnecessary but unfortunately you now answer to someone more powerful then even you can imagine"

"I do what I want"

One of the five said bitterly as she removed her hood letting her long blonde her fall out.

"Ah yes they told me that you were Feisty" Thompson said as he stood directly across from her looking at the information he was given.

"Number one other wise known as Elle the power of electromagnetism as I have it your father pulled a lot of string to have you placed into this program.

"My Father does not need to "pull strings" she replied as she threw her hand forward expecting a bolt of electricity to engulf Thompson.

"Like I said my dear my friend here is one of you yet he has the ability to do what most of us want to he makes you not so special when he is around now if you will take your seat we can begin"

Thompson said as a Bemused Elle slumped into her seat

"As you are well aware of you have each been given a reference number they range from one to five do not feel saddened is are not ranked number one the system goes according to age nothing else"

He said taking his seat.

"Now are there any questions before we get underway?"

-

_**Wandering Rocks**_

_**Elle**_

_**-Present-**_

Elle stood over Ricky's lifeless corpse looking down at him with a look of amusement on her face.

"You really should have told me what I wanted to know, Daddy will not be pleased"

She said as she got to her feet and took a seat at the bar.

"I wonder if I will be held accountable for this"

She said reaching into her bag and removing her cell phone she dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello …"

She said as on the other end someone began talking

"Why do I care?"

She said as she received some unexpected news

"They really think he is ready for field work?"

She said laughing

"Well I guess he could always just hide"

She said taunting as the other person asked what she was calling for

"So I guess this means he finally achieved the next level"

She said rolling her eyes

"Its about time … I never saw what everybody saw in him…"

She said examining her nails

"Is my father in?"

She said as the person on the other end replied

"When will he be back?"

She replied as the person continued to talk.

"Well tell him to call me when he gets in"

She said as she hung up before the person on the other end had a chance to reply, she stood up and headed to the exit as she stepped of Ricky's dead body she took one last glance back before bursting the door open and leaving.

-

_**Dawson Residence**_

_**Monica Dawson & Micah Sanders**_

Monica flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote as she began to surf the channels she went past a Bruce Lee Movie.

"I wonder"

She said to herself as she changed it back in time to see Bruce do incredibly complicated martial arts Monica then replicates his motions perfectly.

"What am i?"

She says as she turns off the television

"You're special" Monica spins around to find Micah standing in the door way watching

"Err..." Monica says not sure what to say to the boy

"It's okay" Micah says stepping into the room

"Im special to" He says smiling

-

_**Unknown Location**_

_**-2 years Ago-**_

"Why don't you talk?" Elle said as she stood in front of the Haitian who stared straight over her head.

"Fine then be that way I don't want to talk to you anyway" She said as she turned and walked across the small room to the large mirror Elle lifted her fist and began pounding on the window.

"How am I meant to learn to control my powers with Shrek in the room?" She groaned as she turned around looking at the Haitian.

"Daddy!" She cried as on the other side of the mirror two men and a female were watching.

"Sir?" Thompson said as he looked to the man to his left.

"Bring him out … I want to see the full extent of her power"

He said as Thompson pushed a button signalling the Haitian to exit.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Elle teased as the Haitian left the room, As he shut the door the wall behind Elle opened up to reveal a man chained to a wall.

"And who are you meant to be?" Elle asked as she flipped her blonde hair out of her face.

"Puh-Please" The man stuttered

"You you have to help me I don't know what's going on?" He said as suddenly the chains were released the man fell to the ground before slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"You're like me aren't you?" he said taking a step towards Elle who in turn stepped back.

"You and I have nothing in common" Elle snapped back at the man whose face suddenly formed a smile.

"Not for much longer anyway" He said as he lurched forward at Elle shrieking, Elle extended her arm forward as a surge of electricity shot forward, before Thompson knew what was happening the man lay in a crumpled state at Elle's feet.

"Quite impressive" came an unfamiliar voice belonging to the other man behind the mirror.

"Why thank you Daddy" Elle replied as the Man and the wall he was attached to disappeared revealing it all to be an illusion.

"Bring in the next one" Thompson said as the Haitian left the room leaving Thompson and the other two alone to watch over Elle.

"She is a lot like her father" the female said stepping forward revealing herself to be a younger Candice Willmer.

"She has promise" The man said

"Yes but she is reckless" Thompson commented as Elle sat in the room sending sparks of electricity flying around her.

"What about the others?" Candice asked

"I mean the Flyer how will you see if he is able to do what's necessary" She went on to say.

"His mission will not require him to do anything out of the ordinary, it's the others im concerned about" Thompson stated as he reached for the files on the table in front of him.

"The Telepath and the Pyro are progressing well but the other one" Thompson said pulling the file to the top.

"His powers have not reached their full potential and he seems unwilling" Thompson stated as Candice took the files from him and began to read them.

"Light Bending?" Candice said puzzled looking up from the file as The unnamed man left the room.

"Yes... Essentially His power is achieved by bending all wavelengths of light around his body without causing any visible distortion he also somehow directs enough undistorted light to his eyes allowing him to retain his sight whilst invisible"

"Freaky" Candice said as she continued to flip through his file.

"Yes he can also project a similar invisibility effect onto other people or objects, rendering them invisible but that is only the first stage" Thompson said

"First stage? You make him sound like a video game" Candice said as she tossed the file onto the table.

"Light bending not only him to render himself and others invisible research shows that with some level of control he will gain the ability to generate force fields of tremendous strength" Thompson said

"Ok nerd alert have you not seen the fantastic four?" Candice said mockingly

"My Dear the woman from that show has not even a tenth of the potential this boy shows" Thompson said annoyed as Candice picked up another file.

"Ok but what about this chick she sounds likes she could whoop him" She said handing the file to Thompson

"Ah yes Miss Gardner the Telepath"

"Telepath? She can read minds?"

"Yes she can but her power has progressed further allowing her to not only read minds but bend them to her will" Thompson stated smiling broadly as Candice looked on sceptically.

"Im seeing a theme here Doc… You got a thing for Bending"

-

_**Elle**_

_**-Present-**_

Elle pulled her car to a halt as her phone began to ring, She pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

She said awaiting a response.

"Im in Ireland He is here"

She says as the other person replies

"Yes … he had it coming"

She says when questioned about Ricky's Murder

"But.."

She says as the person on the other end gets louder apparently yelling at her.

"Yes Daddy ill come home now"

She says hanging up the phone as she throws it onto the passenger seat.


End file.
